Mobile network have been experiencing a continuous increase in data traffic, which is characterized by high levels of bursts and small packet sizes.
In HSPA systems, the Cell_FACH state is best suited to serving user equipment (UE) that is experiencing low activity. The Cell_FACH state has been improved in previous releases to allow the utilization of enhanced data channels in the downlink and uplink (HS-DSCH and E-DCH respectively). However, extensive utilization of the Cell_FACH state may create inter-cell interference.